


Forgotten

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [167]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Sam Winchester, Comfort, Fluff, Forgotten Safewords, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Safewords, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean fucking Sam hard and it hurts, Sam forgets the safeword and begs Dean to stop and Dean doesn't believe him until Sam has to push him off sobbing. Then fluff♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Dean rocked into Sam roughly, balls slapping against the younger Winchester’s ass as Dean fucked him.

“God, Sam.” Dean groaned. “Channel is so fucking tight around my cock.”

Sam made a noise, one that Dean mistook for arousal.

“Gonna feel so good coming in you.” Dean grunted. “Fucking Christ, you feel so good.”

“D-Dean…” Sam said, trying not to wince at the pain. “Hold on…please.”

“Sammy, fuck…I could fuck you like this for a while.”

“Dean…” Sam whimpered softly. Dean grunted and started picking up and Sam cried out. “Dean, wait! Fuck, it hurts, stop!” Sam’s mind started racing for their safeword, and he suddenly realized he couldn’t remember it. “Dean! Stop! I forgot the safeword, please.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Sam.” Dean said, thrusting quickly, grunting.

“I’m not! I swear! Dean, please stop!” Sam begged. He struggled under Dean, tears coming to his eyes, and he started to push Dean away.

When Sam was free, he backed away, whimpering and crying.

“Shit…oh, fuck…Sam…” Dean said, eyes wide, and fearful. “Sam…I’m sorry.”

“F-forgot the safeword.” Sam trembled, curling up. “Everything was starting to hurt.”

“Damn it, I’m sorry Sam.” Dean said, drawing close. “No more tonight, OK? No more sex. God, Sam. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m so sorry.”

Dean touched Sam gently, soothing hands on Sam’s arms and face.

Sam nodded.

“I promise to start listening to you when you really need to stop. Jeez, Sam.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s head. “We need to get a new safeword for you too.”

“OK. Can…can we just cuddle right now?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

“Anything you want Sammy. We can do anything that you want.” Dean said.


End file.
